Just This Once
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: Fon and Kyoya are siblings and Fon has feelings for his brother which was forbidden. What will happen when can't take it anymore? Read and Find out. AU! Warning: Rated-M and Yaoi. Don't like yaoi, don't read. You've been warned.


Hello again~ Long time no see. :) It's almost a year since I updated, I got busy at school and as you can see, I'm a graduating student so I kinda need to do my best so I could graduate. I'm really sorry for not updating. And I also keep thinking if I should still continue writing or not. Especially after what had happened these past few months (If you guys know what I mean at that time). I know that sorry won't change anything so… I will do my best to update with whatever I can. And as promised, I won't discontinued my fics just for those reasons. Hope you still read my fics. Also thank you for those who read and reviewed my fics so far. I really, really appreciate that. And this is also my first time righting M-rated fic.

This is also a new fic that I am writing right now. Hope you guys like it! :)

Disclaimers: I don't own KHR or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Incest, Boy x Boy, a slight lemon and grammar error (I Think).

Enjoy~

* * *

Fon and Kyoya were sitting on the floor in the tea room. They're the only ones who were at the house at the moment since no one was home. Their parents were out of town, the maids and butlers were on their day-off (courtesy of Fon being the kind one let them have a day-off for 2 days).

Fon had been staring at Kyoya's back for a while now while Kyouya's making some tea for the both of them.

Fon had been clutching his hand against his red garb for some reasons. You see, Fon had feelings for Kyoya. Not in a brotherly way but as lovers.

But Fon knew since from the beginning that his love for his brother was forbidden and one-sided. All he could do was to endure it, even if this will be the caused of his death.

Kyoya was done making the tea and made his way to the table and placed a cup of tea in front of his brother while the other cup was still in his hand.

Fon muttered a "thank you" then he picked it up and proceeded to drink his tea that was given to him by Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at his brother with one eye brow being raised in curiosity. He could see that his brother was acting strange these past few days, that's why he made some tea to calm his brother down but it seems like the result was the opposite of what he intended to do.

Kyoya just sighed and made his way towards his brother with a tonfa in his hand but before he could do something, he was knocked down to the floor by his brother and his eyes widened in shock when he felt something warm and hot on his lips.

Fon was kissing Kyoya the moment he knocked down his brother while gripping his brother's arms above his head. He began moving his tongue around Kyoya's lower lip, asking for entrance which made Kyoya gasped in surprise and Fon wasted no time and entered his tongue inside his brother's mouth and explored inside his mouth, his teeth, his gums and almost touching his tongue.

Kyoya struggled and squirmed at the same time but failed.

'I guess I will let him do this, just this once…' He thought before kissing his brother back which made him stopped and pulled away from Kyoya and looked down at him in shock.

"K-Kyoya….?" Fon asked, confused.

Kyoya looked back at him and smiled softly at him.(A/n; OOC!)

"You've been holding it back, herbivore of a brother."

Fon then smiled that turned into a smirked "who's a herbivore, Kyoya?"

Kyoya smirked back and leaned closer to his brother and whispered to his ear "You, Fon… You've been a herbivore since you can't hold yourself…" then licked Fon's ear and nibbled on it.

Fon couldn't take it anymore so he pushed his brother away slowly and pulled him and kissed his brother's lips again in which Kyoya in returned, kissed back. They're now using their tongues for the battle of dominance in which Fon won and explored his brother's wet cavern.

'He tastes sweet right now more than ever.'

He then licked Kyoya's tongue then started to suck at it in which made Kyoya moaned.

Kyoya tried to take off Fon's clothes but failed in which Fon noticed it. So he pulled away from the kiss and took off his clothes then slipped one hand inside Kyoya's yukata and caressed his chest and wandered his hand around until he found his nipple. He played with it for a while before removing his Yukata then leaned closer to Kyoya's neck and kissed it before licking then sucking on it, leaving red marks on him.

Kyoya who had been moaning for a while made his hand moved to Fon's between and started stroking on his private part gently which made Fon groaned slightly.

Fon then inserted one finger inside Kyoya's entrance and thrust in and out while Kyoya flinched at the weird feeling but didn't made Fon stop as Fon inserted another finger and thrust it in and out while scissoring it.

Kyoya kept moaning as he felt the pleasure around his body. He couldn't take it anymore and he wanted to come but Fon wouldn't let him by putting something on his private part.

After a few moments, Kyoya couldn't take it anymore and looked at Fon with tearful eyes and begging for him.

"Fon, I want you…"

Fon who heard it, loses all of his self-control put his inside Kyoya and thrust in which made Kyoya moaned.

Fon still thrusting inside Kyoya and suddenly found what he was looking for that made Kyoya screamed in pleasure. He kept thrusting until he was close and Kyoya who almost want to come, looked at Fon and looked at him that saying "Please remove that thing and I want to release" in which Fon obliged and removed the thing around Kyoya's and thrust more and both of them came.

Fon pulled out of Kyoya and lay down beside him while catching on his breath while Kyoya was blushing and catching his breath as well.

They both know that this is kind of relationship was forbidden and was against the law but the desire they both had for each other that cannot stop by anyone else but them but after they've done it, their relationship just grew more than a normal siblings do.

They know that they will be experiencing consequences in the future but…

Just this once, let them do what they want and desired.

The End

* * *

A/N: I can't take it anymore and sorry about the short fic. I'm not used in writing Rated-M fics so yeah.. it is a fail to me but you can judge by reading it and please review as well :) it will be appreciated.

And also, Thank you for all of your support ^_^

Until Next Time~

Luna Ichinose


End file.
